Tokuo Yokota
Tokuo Yokota (よこたとくお, October 30, 1936-, credited with notation of birth name 横田徳男 and 横田 とくお in some works ) is a manga-ka and board member of the LAC Association for learning cartoonists. Life and Career Yokota was born in Tamura, Fukushima. From his youth, he aspired to emulate the success of his favorite manga-ka Noboru Baba and become a skilled cartoonist just like him. After being selected for the manga section in the Mainichi Junior High School Newspaper, Yokota kept working at his dream and posting to Manga Shonen magazine as well as Manga Study. In his young adulthood he worked at the Hirai plastic molding plant in Komatsugawa. After meeting Fujio Akatsuka and Kunio Nagatani later on at a Manga Study rally, it was recommended he join Shotaro Ishimori's East Japan Manga Study Group and the magazine "A Drop of Ink". Yokota would quit his job and live together with Akatsuka for a time in Nishiarakawa, but would be encouraged by Yoshiharu Tsuge to enter the field of kashihon manga and made his debut in the industry in 1955. Soon after, he joined the doujinshi group of Kou-kai, who had been inspired by Osamu Tezuka. In 1958, Yokota would move into the Tokiwa-so complex, taking the place of Shinichi Suzuki. During his tenure at the apartment (1958-1961), he would launch the gag manga Anko-san in Shojo Club, and specialize in both the shojo and gag genres. Among the manga-ka that lived there, he was known as the most modest, quiet one, which lead to him not standing out very well in the group. Ultimately, he left Tokiwa-so around the same time as Akatsuka, becoming his next-door neighbor at a nearby apartment complex. The next point of contact between these two manga-ka would be in 1963, when Yokota joined Akatsuka's "Seven Lucky Gods" manga group which would barely last a year. Although he did not take part in the formation of Fujio Pro, Yokota would still pitch in for Akatsuka in being the author and artist for some Fujio Pro works through the mid-late 1960s. From the 1970s and on, Yokota would become more associated with being a learning cartoonist, being one of many to assist on Shotaro Ishinomori's concepts of Earth Guard 7 and SP Halley as well as doing many of his own manga and books. List of Works Years and detailed serialization information must be found and determined for some works. Kashihon *'Flowers Blooming in Love '(愛に咲く花, April 25, 1957, Shimamura Publishing) *'Cherry Blossom Storm of Revenge '(仇討花吹雪, July 10, 1957, Akebono Publishing) *'Horror in the Rain' ( 雨中の恐怖 ) *'A Flute-Playing Maiden' (笛吹く乙女, Akebono Publishing) *'White Lily of the Rainbow' (虹の白ゆり, Wakaki Shobo) *'Portrait of the Red Grim Reaper' (赤い死神の絵, October 3, 1959, Wakaki Shobo)- Story appears as one segment of the Wakaki Shobo kashihon anthology "Maze 12" (迷路12) that was released on this date Serial Works *'Anko-chan' (Shojo Club, 1958-?) *'Margaret-chan' (Weekly Margaret, 1963-?) *'Perfect Pako-chan' (Shojo Friend, 1965-?) *'Akanbesuke' *'Tamaoki-kun' *'Robot Pensuke' *'Pinboke Happy-kun' *'Koketa and Takeko' *'Ijiwaru-kun' Collaborations with Fujio Akatsuka/Fujio Pro *'Junior High 1st Year Kosuke '(August 1966 chapter, Junior High 1st Year Course)- Filled in for Akatsuka on the series likely due to Akatsuka's busy schedule *'Today's Leading Role Iyami!! '(November 1966 to February 1967, Elementary School 5th Grade)- Alternated between chapters with Mitsutoshi Furuya *'Hennako-chan' (January 1969 to December 1970, Ribon Comic)- Story and Art (Akatsuka credited for original concept) Collaborations with Shotaro Ishimori *'Earth Guard 7 '(unknown version)- Story and Art *'SP Halley '(unknown run)- Story and Art Learning Works *'365-Day Encyclopedia of Japanese History' *'The World's Greatest Manga Biography' *'Quiz Rules' *'Encyclopedia of Manga' *'The Beginning of the Beginning' *'Funny Toilet Stories' *'Manga Proverbs Encyclopedia' *'Secret Series: The Secrets of Electricity' *'Secret Series: The Secrets of Nature' *'Secret Series: Manga of Japanese History Enyclopedia 1' *'Biography Series: Marie Curie' *'Biography Series: Andersen' *'Biography Series: Fabre' *'Biography Series: Edison' *'Biography Series: Helen Keller' *'Kirin Brewery College's Faculty of Brewing' *'Ministry of Justice "All Friends Think About Human Rights with Manga"' Category:People, Pets and Places